Destino,talvez?
by May Pattz
Summary: Bella sempre foi uma menina de sorte,mas sua vida muda quando ela beija o azarado de Edward.O que irá acontecer se eles trocassem d papel? Shortfic de 5 cap.


**Bella Pov**

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, trabalho numa conhecida agência de publicidade chamada Black's e Co, eu sou o que podemos chamar de sortuda, não é para me gabar, mas sempre consigo o que quero. Sempre fui a garota mais popular do colégio.a garota que era louca por compras,ou a que sai com os caras mais populares do colé pais sempre foram ricos,eu nem precisaria estar trabalhando,mas eu sempre sonhei em ser independente,conquistar o meu espaço com trabalho e muita luta.

Fui criada numa pequena cidade chamada Forks, mas quando acabei minha faculdade me mudei para New York, onde moro há dois anos consegui o trabalho na empresa de publicidade com a ajuda de minha amiga Angela que conheci na faculdade.

Hoje será um dia bonito e perfeito, o meu único problema nesse exato momento é escolher o que vestir, mas não é um trabalho muito difícil. Entrei no banho e estava lavando meu cabelo com o meu xampu de morango,quando meu celular começou a tocar,deveria ser Alice minha melhor amiga desde o jardim da infância,ela sempre me ligava a essa hora da manhã para me ajudar a me vestir ou até mesmo para avisar que eu estava atrasada.

Vesti-me, colocando um terninho bege e uma regata branca bordada, coloquei minha calça skinny preta e comecei a pentear meus cabelos castanhos. Liguei para portaria e pedi que o Henri chamasse um táxi,peguei minha bolsa e tranquei o meu apartamento,lá fora estava chovendo mais nem me preocupei em pegar um casaco , desci.

-Senhorita Isabella a senhora não vai pegar um casaco?Está muito frio pra sair assim. -disse Henri.

-Acho que não vou precisar Henri. -quando eu falei isso o tempo mudou,aonde havia chuva e um vento frio,foi substituído por um sol maravilhoso.

-é você está certa. -disse Henri com cara de assustado.

Não eu, não sou bruxa ou algo do tipo eu apenas tenho sorte. Desejei um bom dia para Henri e fui em direção ao taxi que já me esperava.

-Por favor para Black'Co,preciso estar lá em 4 minutos.-falei para o taxista que começou a rir.

-Senhorita não tem como chegar lá com esse transito.-disse ele sorrindo.

-Aposto que da quer ver?-disse para meu celular e liguei para Angela avisando que ia à Starbucks e se ela queriam algo de lá,pois iria chegar adiantada.

-Você está com sorte senhorita três sinais abertos.-disse o taxista eu digo que sou uma pessoa de sorte e que nasci com ela ninguém acredita,sem querer me achar mais eu sou sim.

**Edward Pov**

Meu nome é Edward Masen Cullen,trabalho num boliche muito conhecido em New York chamado Start,eu sou o que podemos chamar de azarado,não ,não pessimismo da minha parte é que eu sou uma pessoa realmente azarada,por quê?Simples eu não consigo passar um dia sem me machucar,ou atrapalhar as coisas e as pessoas que estão a minha volta.

Eu tenho um sonho que é me tronar um cantor famoso,mais enquanto eu não consigo essa proeza corro atrás do produtor mais famoso de New York,hoje como em todos os outros dias irei tentar falar e entregar meu demo ao todas amanhãs já me arrumei fiz minha higiene pessoal e estou me arrumando pra sair trás dele,o meu único problema é que estou atrasadíssimo.

Como todos os dias antes das dez da manhã o produtor sai para andar com seu cachorrinho,é eu sei que é meio infantil mais é a mais pura que chegar à porta do seu hotel até as 09h30min e já são 08h45min,tenho que meu demo e tranquei meu apartamento e fui em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

-Um centavo.-falei abaixando para pegar a moeda no chã!-Não acredito que isso está acontecendo de novo!-minha calça rasgou mais uma vez nessa semana,se antes pensava que isso só é uma onda de azar ,agora eu tenho certeza de que eu sou o próprio azar.

-Pior do que já ta não pode ficar né?-Shua!Não deveria ter dito isso agora estou ensopado da cabeça aos pé quê?Um ônibus passou em cima de uma poça de água gigante e me molhou todo.

Fui caminhando até o hotel,aonde cheguei a tempo de ver Timbalad sair com seu cachorrinho em direção ao atrás dele pra tentar entregar meu demo,mais minha calça caiu e quando dei por mim estava em cima de uma mulher só de cueca.

-Me desculpa senhora.-falei tentando ajudar ela a levantar.

-Tarado,Tarado,Socorro!-gritava ela se debatendo.

-Espere ai garoto!-disse o policial ao longe.Não pensei duas vezes e sai correndo.

-Acabou a brincadeira meu caro.-disse o policial parando na minha frente com algemas .

-Por favor senhor policial,me leve para a 13º já me conhecem lá.Um dia eu espero que minha sorte mude,porque senão daqui a alguns anos eu irei estar em prisão perpetua sem ter feito nada.

* * *

**N/A**: Essa uma é uma das fics que me surgiram num momento de brisa. Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo.

**Quer fazer uma criança feliz, ou que eu continue a história?Aperte o botãozinho sexy ai embaixo, para saber que vocês gostaram ou não.**

**PS1: **O botãozinho verde não morde.


End file.
